Familiarity
by quenwheezha
Summary: Chapter 2: Sanji's eyes brightened and he grinned as well. "Then, me too. Thanks for being alive Luffy. Thank you for coming to my life." There is something about Sanji that has always hit Luffy like home. Sanji and Luffy nakamaship drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't aware of it the first time he met Sanji. Luffy was set on making the guy his nakama while working off his debt to the geezer owner of the floating restaurant Baratie (the kitchen crew would call it destroying the place but as far as Luffy is concerned, he was trying to help the guys) that his simple mind can't handle anything anymore at that moment. But there was something about the blond cook that made Luffy at ease, like he was certain this is a guy he can trust to sail with him. There was also something familiar about him. Well, he is a cook. And Luffy's heart is close to food and Sanji cooks delicious food (plus he is a good guy! The kind of guy Luffy would allow in his crew). It was no wonder Luffy was so bent on making him the crew's chef.

Then came trouble in the form of a pirate in East Blue named Don Krieg. Luffy watched how the blond chef fought and defended the Baratie, of course no sooner it happened the rubber captain got caught up in the fight. Dracule Mihawk suddenly appeared, and Luffy was forced to remain on the sideline as Zoro fought the man he was looking for. Zoro was wounded, but he vowed to Luffy and Luffy knew his first mate would fulfill his promise. He is a man of his words after all.

But the thing with Mihawk was all over, and they faced Don Krieg again. Suddenly, the old geezer with the peg leg got hostaged, and Luffy was soon witness to the blond's confession of how the geezer saved his life and sacrificed his leg and his dreams. Luffy thought the 'sacrificing limb' part was familiar, and he started to understand the blond's attachment to the restaurant, it was the blond who didn't see things clearly.

So Luffy did what his simple mind thought was best. He broke part of the Baratie. The blond chef didn't get it. The old geezer didn't save him just so Sanji can throw away his life for the floating restaurant. Luffy has to make him understand that. So, they were forced to fight the Don Krieg pirates again. And they won, remarkably at that. Luffy asked him again to come with them, he refused again. Then Sanji told him of All Blue. And Luffy listened, because the blond talking about his dream was so familiar a sight.

It had been months ago when Sanji first joined the crew. They're in Grand Line now. one thing led to another starting from an enormous whale blocking their path to the sea and meeting a runaway and undercover princess inside of the whale. Speaking of this princess, they're in her country right now, saving it from some dumbass guy named Crocodile.

They fought with Crocodile's forces, Luffy went on to take out the boss and in a miraculous turn of events, the Strawhat pirates won. It was now two days after Luffy beat the ass out of the sandy Warlord. Vivi, Chopper, and the doctor in the Alubarna castle was tending to the injuries Luffy sustained from his fight.

Luffy was running on high fever. It wasn't a surprise, given how exhausted and beat up his body was. Still, it wasn't usual a sight for the usually energetic rubber captain to remain in bed looking vulnerable and feverish.

Sanji opened the door to their quarters were Luffy was also staying. Vivi-chan was sitting on a chair by Luffy's bedside, watching the young captain in his sleep, a faraway look on her features.

"Tch, idiot captain making Vivi-chan worry." Sanji muttered, declaring his arrival.

Vivi, who was lost in her thoughts was startled and she immediately looked up to see Sanji approached her.

"Sanji-san," she said by way of greeting.

Sanji inhaled from his cigarette and took a seat opposite Vivi. "Vivi-chan, go take your lunch, I'll watch over this idiot now."

Vivi gently shook his head. "I'm fine Sanji-san, I'm not really that hungry yet. I want to look after Luffy for a little longer."

"Not gonna say I don't understand you. But starving yourself won't help in any manner right now." he gave her a small smirk. "Don't worry, I'll inform you and Chopper if anything changes."

Vivi was about to protest, but she understood and nodded at Sanji. She was about to get up from her seat when Luffy mumbled in his sleep.

"Sa…"

Sanji dropped his cigarette to turn to Luffy. "Oh captain, are you good?"

Luffy half opened his sleepy eyes and fixed them on Sanji.

"You… here, Sa'b…" he whispered.

Vivi immediately picked up a denden mushi on the bedside table and called for Chopper.

"What's he saying?" she asked Sanji after giving the call.

"I don't know, Vivi-chan. Hey, Luffy. It's fine. You can rest some more."

But Luffy didn't seem to want to take his eyes off Sanji.

"… here… thought… y'gone."

Chopper came running into the quarters in 5 minutes with Usopp and Nami behind him who probably was with him when he got the call.

"Luffy!" the little reindeer rushed to the captain's side and immediately did his check-ups.

"His fever dropped a little lower now, although it is still fairly above normal temperature but so far there are no other things to worry about."

Usopp and Nami both exhaled deeply.

"Good, now we only have to wait for his fever to be gone, right?" Usopp said.

"Yes, I hope his temperature continues to decrease."

Nami smiled at Chopper. "He would, after all a good doctor like you is looking after him."

Chopper blushed and did his dance. "Don't think calling me a good doctor makes me happy you bastard." And he went to replace the wet towel on Luffy's forehead, the rubber captain has closed his eyes when Chopper did so.

"He seems to be saying something, though." Sanji finally spoke up. "But we can hardly understand it."

Chopper nodded at this. "He might be having some dreams."

"Yosh, we will stay here with Luffy to accompany him." Usopp suddenly exclaimed.

"Right, we already recovered, we can do just that." Nami turned to Vivi. "Leave him to us Vivi, he's our captain after all."

Vivi gave a small chuckle. "I suppose so. I'll see you guys later." She left the quarters.

Usopp sat on a nearby bed with Nami. "What do you think is he dreaming about?"

Sanji shrugged, "I don't know. Probably some stupid dream that involves food."

Luffy stirred again and slowly raised his right hand towards Sanji's direction. He stared at the blond cook with half-lidded eyes.

"S… Sa… 'o." he called almost pleadingly.

"Sanji-san, he is calling for you."

Sanji sighed, thinking Luffy was indeed dreaming about food and requesting food from Sanji.

"Captain." He said softly, leaning closer to Luffy.

The Strawhats were surprised when Luffy rested his hand on Sanji's face, and stared at his face searchingly, tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"S'bo… y're… al've."

Sanji, who was taken aback by Luffy's gestures but who also took note of the sad yet longing tone in his captain's voice spoke, "Yes, I am. Why won't I be alive?"

Luffy seemed to be holding back a sob, and his voice crack a little as he spoke again.

"But… I thought… thought you… gone."

Usopp, who was as confused as the rest of them were spoke. "Hey, hey, hey. Why is Luffy thinking you've been dead or something, Sanji?"

Sanji shook his head. "Like I have any idea."

"Sanji-san, I think it's better if you say something to Luffy." Nami said, getting worried by Luffy's odd actions.

''Yes, it may help him feel better, so he could go back to sleep." Chopper conceded.

Sanji looked at his captain who was still looking at him with relief and sad longing. He gently caught his captain's hand in his, noting they were warm and looked intently at the young captain.

"I'm here now, Luffy. I won't go anywhere. So please, take some more rest."

Luffy seemed satisfied and happy at his words.

"Kay, S'bo." And he slowly closed his eyes shut, falling asleep soundly.

Usopp released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Phew, that went well. But that was weird. Guess Luffy was really worried about us."

"But why only towards Sanji-san? He never showed this much affection towards any of us before. And Sanji-san is one of our best fighters." Nami mused.

Sanji had to agree to that. In terms of injuries sustained, his was nothing compared to Usopp and Zoro. And the rubber captain hadn't even looked for the marimo, or noticed the rest of his crew in the room for that matter.

They heard Luffy started to snore softly. Chopper went to examine him quickly again. Sanji fixed his blankets, Nami and Usopp fixed the curtains to adjust the light entering the room. The four Strawhats then left the quarters as their captain went on to sleep more peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

This fic is set after the whole ordeal in the Wholecake Island Arc.

It was a day after the Strawhats have escaped from the Big Mom pirates to take back their cook. The Thousand Sunny was uncharacteristically peaceful as the pirates and minks aboard the ship were greatly exhausted from the great chase by Big Mom that occurred after the supposed wedding between Vinsmoke and Charlotte families was unceremoniously crashed and turned to a disaster. It was a good thing Franky built a sturdy ship. The Thousand Sunny sustained quite a number of damages yet the ship was able to live up to its promise and survived even the toughest of the Big Mom's forces and Big Mom herself. Sanji made a mental note to express his gratitude to Franky once they met up in Wano, along with a good serving of the cyborg's favorite burger.

While the rest of the occupants of the ship were asleep in their quarters and some on the deck, Sanji stayed awake. He was restless and unable to sleep. A lot of things happened in a span of two weeks but more importantly he was back. Back to his nakama and back to this ship, his home.

He stayed in the kitchen because for Sanji the place is his refugee and a place where he can find comfort and be calm. He sat by the counter, cigarette on his mouth, a soft expression on his face, and a warm feeling inside him.

Suddenly, his mind wandered to Nami and Robin, his beautiful ladies, and he thought about those times when Luffy saved them, took them back from the clutches of their oppressors. Was their feeling like this one Sanji has? It was a wonderful, overwhelming, yet scary feeling. Scary because everything happened so fast he's still not sure if the nightmare has already ended, and he is scared to learn it hasn't. But above all, he is anxious.

He betrayed Luffy. It's a no-brainer for anyone to tell that. He attacked his captain, quit the crew, and endangered them all. He does not know how to face Luffy, doesn't quite know how to thank him for what he did for him.

The door to the galley opened, and a grinning Luffy entered the kitchen.

 _Great,_ Sanji thought. _I have no escape now, do I?_

The blonde chef looked up from his position and it was at that time that his eyes and Luffy's locked. The rubber captain has a blank look at first, but his face split into a full smile immediately after.

"Sanji, I'm hungry! Shishishi." Luffy said cheerfully as he approached Sanji. Sanji shifted his gaze to Luffy's bandages.

"You got up for food?" Sanji asked skeptically.

"I got hungry!" Luffy whined.

Sanji sighed, he quite expected the captain to come barreling into the kitchen, but he thought Luffy would still be fast asleep until tomorrow. He was so beat up after all.

The blonde chef stood up and went to prepare food for Luffy, the rubber captain meanwhile settled on the seat by the counter.

"Hey, Luffy. I-" Sanji paused to stare at his captain in the eye. "I want to thank you."

Luffy looked confused, "What for?"

Sanji exhaled smoke from his cigarette. "Everything, just… everything."

Luffy flashed him his bright and cheerful smile – the kind that puts people at ease.

"T'was nothing. I was just taking back my nakama anyway."

Sanji turned to his preparations. "I gave you trouble. And worst, you have to save my bastard of a family despite them being such horrible beings."

"Well, we couldn't just leave them alone, right? Shishishi."

"I was selfish, Luffy. I endangered all of you."

"Sanji,"

Luffy saw Sanji's shoulder started to shake gently, and one hand covering his face. "Luffy, I-"

Luffy cut him off.

"Hey Sanji, did I ever tell you how Sabo met Ace?"

The chef shifted his head to turn to Luffy, confusion and surprise written on his tear-streaked face.

"About… Ace? Who is Sabo, Luffy?"

Luffy grinned, "He is my other brother besides Ace."

Sanji turned back for a moment to continue his cooking, then he looked at Luffy again.

"Where is he?"

"He's alive." Sanji raised an inquisitive brow.

"I thought he was dead. He met an accident when we were kids. But I saw him at Dressrosa and he is alive and well!"

Sanji gave a small smile at that, seeing how overjoyed Luffy looks. He can imagine though. He thought he lost both his brothers, and Ace just died two years ago. Yet, the knowledge that his other brother is alive must have made Luffy overjoyed.

Sanji dragged on his cigarette. "And? What happened between them and Ace?"

Luffy eyed him cheerfully before saying, "He's just like you, you know." At Sanji's confused stare, Luffy continued. "At first it was the hair. He's blond too. But there was more!"

Sanji stared at Luffy, "His dream was to set sail and become a pirate."

"How the hell is that similar to me?"

"Shishishi. You and him talked about your dreams determinedly and it reminded me of Sabo."

The meal Sanji was cooking was ready, the chef paused his conversation with Luffy to set the meal on a plate. He laid it in front of Luffy.

The rubber captain squealed in glee at the sight of food and was momentarily distracted from his narration. Sanji allowed Luffy to swallow and finish his meal before talking again.

"And? What more, captain?" Sanji finally spoke when Luffy finished his last helping of meat, knowing there was more to this story.

Luffy burped and Sanji has to restrain himself from kicking him in the face.

"Ah that's right!" Luffy said when he was ready to talk again. "He was a son of a noble in the Goa Kingdom. And just like you, he escaped from his home to fulfill his dream." Luffy said simply.

Sanji's cigarette dropped. "A noble, you say?" _So he is not Luffy's biological brother as well as I expected._

"Yes! He can't stand his family, so he left. He went to the Gray Terminal and that's where he met Ace, and then me."

Sanji's mouth dropped a little at that. That was just like him, unable to stand his family's cruelty and abuses, Sanji escaped when he was a child and he went to achieve his dream of becoming a chef.

The cook lowered his head a little so Luffy can't see his expression. "Why are you telling me all this, Luffy?"

Luffy dropped his head to the side and put on a clueless face. "Hmmm, I'm not quite sure, really. But I was hoping to cheer you up. You look troubled, Sanji. Are you not feeling well?"

Sanji slowly lifted his head up to stare at his captain. Here, in front of him, is a guy who gave him the courage to pursue his dream of finding All Blue. The captain who gave a new purpose to Sanji's life, who gave him a home on the seas, who gave him a family to protect and care for. The man who saved Sanji, and the man who the blonde chef will devote his talents and life for. A smile made its way to Sanji's face.

"Did this Sabo tell you something when you met in Dressrosa?"

Luffy grinned, "He told me thanks for being alive."

 _Ah that's right._

Sanji's eyes brightened and he grinned as well. "Then, me too. Thanks for being alive Luffy. Thank you for coming to my life."

Luffy touched the strawhat on his head.

"Shishishi. No problem, Sanji."


End file.
